The Sweetest Medal
by Inita
Summary: Post-movie. Spoiler heavy. 'He may not have as many medals as Felix, but he certainly had something special: A friendship, and as long as Ralph and Vanellope remained friends, that medal will shine the brightest albeit the lack of luster.'


**A/N:** _Hello, everyone! This is my first time writing for "Wreck-it Ralph", and my first movie fanfic, so yeah... It's incredibly short (hence the "drabble"), but I thought I'd give it a whirl before tackling more birthday fanfics..._

_Well anyway, here it is :) Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph._

~.~.~.

Fix-it Felix had won many medals - that much Ralph knew. He never understood how someone could do their job and get a medal while he, Ralph, did he same thing (followed the rules, did the routine), but not get a medal for playing his part. Now granted being the bad guy was not rewarding, but at least he didn't complain for such a long period of time, right?

Had it not been for the argument with Gene, how he was only the "bad guy", Ralph never would've gotten a medal at all. Not the shiny one with the blue rin on from Hero's Duty, but rather one made from the heart, a gift from a certain girl a neighboring game titled Sugar Rush.

Ralph hardly saw Vanellope, save for the times when the Nicelanders would throw him off the building at the end of their game. Sometimes he'd see her arcade game, see her hold up a golden cup and smile at the player, more than often averting her gaze to him where both would share a knowing look.

It was hard to believe a little nine year old girl changed his life... And of course, his rash audacity, but that was besides the point. It was all a coincidence, or perhaps it was just fate. Ralph tries not to question it too often because did it really matter? Was a dear friendship's unknown backstory truly matter? Was it possible to dentify the force that drove them to meet? Probably not.

Gene had become a bit more supportive since Ralph returned, realizing just how important and significant their "bad guy" was. Things were rough in the beginning, and Gene had apologized over time for the words he had said. But it did surprise Ralph when Gene popped quite an interesting question:

"Are you still looking for a medal?"

Perhaps that was the blunt way of apologizing, or just a terribly worded question. But regardless, Ralph wasn't offended; he still didn't receive any medals despite the new view he was held in. It wasn't part of the game's program; they never showed him being showered with rewards at the end of each level or given a pie to share amongst the Nicelanders. The Players were ignorant to the life ofmthe characters.

He never really _won _a medal. Stole? Yes, you could say that. But he was _given_ one... And there is a diffence between winning and giving.

It had been Vanellope who gave him his first medal that read 'You're my Hero'. She understood him a lot more than he thought she had, and at the time, he had repaid her by smashing the Kart they made together, crushing her very dream right before her eyes. There were days he still regrettid it, hating himself for being tricked by Turbo, but neither Vanellope nor Ralph brought that incident into the open.

"Nah, not anymore." Ralph responded, taking care to sit on the small chair without rendering it to splinters. A little further off near the 'dance floor' of the penthouse is Felix with Qbert, the former patching up on his Qbertese for curious Nicelanders and Ralph has to remind himself that while Felix is loved here by many, he doesn't really have a close friendshil with one person like Ralph does. He supposed that was one medal Felix didn't have... yet.

Besides, though not made of gold, the medal Vanellope made for him shines brighter than any other medal he's seen, any other Felix has owned.

And as long as Ralph and Vanellope remain friends, it will always be the brightest.

~.~.~.

**A/N: **_And done. Short, but still, first time writimg for this fandom and to make matters worse, I'm on my iPod so no spell check and most likely small paragraphs with typos._

_Thanks for reading, and I seriously adore the friendship between Ralph and Vanellope; it's adorable and so inspiring._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you have time/want to._

**~ Inita**


End file.
